The Existence of Klaine
by RoseAngelx
Summary: Five times Wavid tried to prove the existence of Klaine, and one time Klaine did.


****Hey guys. I'm Angel, and this is my first ever _Glee _fanfiction. NOT my first ever fanfiction - I've written for _Harvest Moon_, _Teen Titans_, and _Professor Layton_ before, but this is the first time I've ever written for _Glee_. Hopefully I did it justice.

Just so you know, this is set sometime after "Silly Love Songs", but before "Original Songs", whilst Kurt is still at Dalton.

I won't keep you waiting long so...here! I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Existence of Klaine <strong>

"How can they not see it?"

David looked up from his textbook, glancing over at the source of the comment - Wes - who was watching the two boys that sat a few tables down. Normally, at this time of day, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, and occasionally any of their other friends that also had this period off, would be hanging around and just being typical teenagers, but with the exam period rapidly approaching, the four had agreed that they needed to dedicate this time to studying. Well aware that they would get absolutely no study done if they all sat together, they had separated, Wes and David moving to sit and study independently a few tables down whilst Kurt and Blaine helped each other study French. Well, whilst Kurt helped Blaine with his French, anyway – the countertenor was practically fluent.

"They're both head over heels for each other," Wes continued, studying Blaine's unconscious expression of admiration as he listened to Kurt read the passage from the textbook in his practiced accent. "And they either both don't realise that the other feels the same way, or they haven't even realised that they feel that way themselves. I knew Blaine was clueless but I didn't think it would take him this long to work out."

David's eyes drifted over to the couple, and then he looked back to Wes. "Maybe he's just taking some time to recover from the whole Valentine's Day incident..." he began, but Wes all but cut him off.

"That was months ago, and I don't think Blaine even thinks of that guy any more. It's not like they were very close or anything and he wasn't even sulking about the rejection. Did you see the two of them -" he gestured to Kurt and Blaine "- during _Silly Love Songs_?"

David didn't even bother to interject. When Wes went off on one of his tangents, it was pointless to try to get a word in edgewise, _especially _if you were going to say something that went against the stubborn gavel-wielder's point of view.

"I was certain that they'd get together in a month or less and yet they haven't, and the tension is driving me insane! I don't know how anyone can be so blind; the only way they could be more obvious is if someone went up to them and bluntly stated "Hey, guess what, you two like each other!" That said; they probably wouldn't believe it then either." He let out an exasperated sigh. "They're never going to work this out on their own."

David studied his expression, a knowing look coming across his face. "Let me guess..." he began, and Wes smirked.

"It's time we gave them some help."

**One**

"_I love you_."

The Dalton boys clapped and grinned as the Warblers sung, dancing around and just having a bit of fun – which was evident on all of their faces as they went over the song that they had sung so many months ago on Valentine's Day. Wes and David were the only ones who weren't getting into it as much as the other boys appeared to be, due to the fact that they were both studying Kurt and Blaine instead.

"_How can I tell you about my loved one?_"

The song ended and the common room burst into applause, complete with wolf-whistles and cheers that always made the Warblers beam. As the crowd began to disperse, some of the non-Warblers patting their friends on the back and telling them that they were fantastic, Wes and David walked swiftly and purposefully over to a certain two Warblers who were both grinning and were already engrossed in conversation. Wes cleared his throat to interrupt them.

"Kurt, Blaine, we'd like to talk to you about something."

The two boys exchanged glances, clearly confused, before looking to the two Warbler council members. "Yes?" Blaine questioned.

"Did the two of you notice the way that you were singing to each other?"

If possible, both boys became even more confused, and they exchanged glances again, a silent conversation between them. "Um...no?"

"You were _obviously _singing it to each other," Wes continued. "You were serenading each other with a love song."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances for a third time. "We were singing it for fun, weren't we?"

"_Exactly_. We were singing it without any particular structure, and so you two just _happened _to start singing it to each other."

"I...don't understand," Blaine admitted, and Wes sighed in exasperation.

"You two are in love for each other and so when we sing a love song you're thinking of and looking at each other." He grinned at the look of understanding that dawned on the two boy's faces, though the smile faded when this look of understanding became that of annoyance.

"We're friends, Wes," said Kurt, and Wes was sure he saw a faint blush on the boy's cheeks (though perhaps he was just seeing what he wanted to see).

"We happened to be looking at each other during an impromptu performance," continued Blaine. "It doesn't mean anything."

"But you guys are _obviously_ head over heels for each other!" Wes insisted, and the two boys sighed simultaneously. Instead of responding to Wes, they looked towards each other, seeming to know what the other was thinking.

"Lima Bean?" said Blaine, and Kurt nodded.

"Let's go."

Wes and David watched the boys leave, the former letting out a sigh. "Phase two."

**Two**

"Agent Gavel to Agent David-is-too-lazy-to-think-up-a-code-name. Targets are in sight. Ready to initiate phase two of operation Prove The Existence of Klaine to Klaine. Over."

"Wes, don't you think you're being a lit-"

"No."

David sighed and rolled his eyes, though he was unable to stop an amused smile from tugging at the corners of his lips. _This _was why he was friends with Wes. Yes, the boy was a complete idiot and far too attached to that gavel of is, but he loved him. In the most heterosexual way possible, of course (even though the other Warblers were convinced they had a thing). He looked through the window of the Lima Bean, seeing Kurt and Blaine take a seat at an empty table. If the two Warblers were not in the school, chances were they were at this quaint little coffee shop. Everyone was aware of that. Even some of the staff at the coffee shop was beginning to recognise them. David was sure that soon enough they could just stroll on in there and ask for "the usual" and get the right coffee. As far as he was concerned, that was proof that the two went there way too often.

"You know the plan?" Wes was saying, bringing the darker-skinned boy back to reality.

"You've been over it at least fifty times."

"That's an exaggeration."

"Forty-five, then."

The two grinned at each other before they pushed open the door and slipped into the cafe. They didn't speak a word as they grabbed a chair each from an empty table, straining to hear Kurt and Blaine's conversation. After making sure they weren't confessing undying love for each other (that was exactly what they were trying to cause; they wouldn't want to interrupt that), they exchanged glances, and then walked over, either side of the table, and simultaneously placed their chairs down and slipped into them. "Hi guys!"

They saw Kurt start slightly in surprise, staring at the two boys who seemed to appear out of nowhere, but Blaine didn't even bat an eyelid at their sudden arrival. This was something Wes and David would do, and apparently, Blaine was used to it. There was, however, a flicker of disappointment in his eyes, for a second. Wes filed that thought away in his mind under 'Proof that Blaine is head over heels for Kurt.' "What are you up to?"

"Well, we _were _enjoying a nice cup of coffee in peace," said Kurt, looking a little less than amused at their arrival. "Until you two turned up."

Wes shrugged sheepishly. "We were just in the neighbourhood..." Kurt raised a sceptical eyebrow "...and we thought we'd stop by and get some coffee, and then we saw you two and we figured we might join you. On that note, Blaine, would you mind grabbing me a coffee?" He fished his wallet out of his pocket to hand the soloist some money.

"Sure, what do you want?"

Wes feigned an expression of hurt, stopping a smile from creeping up onto his face at his ingenious (so he says) plan. "You don't know my coffee order?"

"Um, well, no..."

"But you know Kurt's coffee order!" David piped in, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt sigh.

"This again?" he murmured, but the countertenor was ignored as Wes continued.

"You say we're best friends, Blaine. So if we're best friends, and you're _obviously _closer to Kurt, that makes you two..." He made a 'prompting' hand gesture, and Blaine sighed.

"Best friends who get coffee more often than I do with you, and so I know Kurt's coffee order." He stood up with a sigh, grabbing hold of Kurt's hand as he did the same. "Come on, let's go somewhere we won't be disrupted."

"HE TOOK YOUR HAND, KURT!" Wes called after the two boys as they walked out of the cafe. "HE TOOK YOUR HAND!"

David sighed. "Guess we need to approach this from a different angle."

**Three**

Getting either of the two boys alone was a rather difficult feat to accomplish, as Kurt and Blaine were almost always together. If they had a free period, they'd be together. If they were in the same class, they'd be together, and if not, they'd meet up immediately after class. They were almost always together after school, and, despite the fact that they didn't room together; they were easily found together on a morning. In fact, one of the only times that they were apart were weekends when Kurt went back to visit his family, and sometimes Blaine was with him then too.

As going to Kurt's house to talk to the countertenor alone was clearly not an option, Wes was left with one option of catching the boy alone – get to him in between classes before Blaine does. So, after careful studying of Kurt's schedule, discovering what classes he did _not _have with Blaine, and feigning sick at the end of class to get out early so he could get to Kurt's classroom before Blaine did, Wes was waiting outside the classroom door, counting down the seconds until Kurt came out.

Twenty-nine seconds later and the bell rang throughout the school, the door being thrown open as blazer-clad teenagers eager to get out of the classroom and into one of the other rooms for some well-earned relaxing time charged into the hallways. Wes almost lost Kurt in the crowd, but thankfully he managed to grab hold of the boy's wrist and pull him to the side. "I need to talk to you."

Kurt's face was virtually expressionless. "Is this about me and Blaine?"

"No!" said Wes quickly, but then added, "Well, yes, kind of."

Kurt sighed. "Wes, we're friends. _Please _leave it at that."

"But you want to be more, don't you?" said Wes, and he grinned as Kurt was silent.

"So you _do _like him!"

Kurt pulled his wrist from the boy's hand, averting his gaze for only a second before he looked back to Wes. "We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be," he said, voice slightly softer than usual. "Please just leave it at that." And then he turned and Wes quickly lost him in the crowd.

"Not likely."

**Four**

"And Finn's on the phone and I can actually hear Rachel _screaming _on the other end." Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine resisted his urge to chuckle at the story of what Kurt came home to when he visited his family over the weekend. From what his friend (yes, _friend_, thank you very much) had told him, Finn and Rachel had one of the most dysfunctional relationships in all of New Directions, and that club was filled with dysfunctional relationships. It was almost comical to hear of their latest argument. "So then I -"

"Kurt?" From one of the other couches in the common room, Thad was holding a French textbook and looking sheepish. Kurt sighed and gave Blaine an apologetic look, to which Blaine just smiled faintly and shook his head, silently telling him it was fine, before the countertenor walked over to assist Thad. Blaine smiled slightly as he watched Kurt sit down on the couch beside the other boy, reading the sentence from the textbook with perfect fluency. Blaine had never thought French was beautiful until he heard Kurt speak it.

Weight appeared on the couch beside him, and he looked over to find that David was sitting where Kurt had been. "Blaine," he greeted, and he glanced over at Thad and Kurt.

"Look at them," said David. "Notice anything?"

Blaine's brow furrowed, and he looked to David. "Kurt's...helping him with his French homework?"

David shook his head slightly. "Look at how they're sitting. And then think of how you were sitting just a moment ago."

Blaine frowned, wondering if David had a point to this at all, and looked to the two boys again. There was a small gap in between them, and, now that he thought about it, he realised that when he was sitting with Kurt before he could definitely feel Kurt's knee brush against his.

"Kurt sits closer to you than he does with anyone else in the school," David continued, ignoring Blaine's slight sigh as he realised that _that_ was what this was about, again. "He's head over heels for you, Blaine. Can't you see it?"

"Look, David..." Blaine sighed again. "Kurt's a great friend, and I don't want to screw anything up, so could you and Wes please stop analysing everything about us and leave us alone?"

"Screw anything up?" David repeated. "Kurt likes you too, Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, and when he opened them again he realised Kurt was heading back over to them.

"Hey David," he greeted, glancing between the darker-skinned boy and the clearly frustrated soloist.

"Want to go somewhere quieter?" asked Blaine, and Kurt, understanding immediately, nodded his head. Blaine stood up and the two boys headed out the common room door.

David sighed and leaned back on the couch, catching Wes' eye from the other side of the room. He shook his head, and Wes rolled his eyes.

**Five**

"This is _ridiculous_!"

Kurt looked up from the textbook to the boy sitting on the other side of the desk as he slammed his own book closed, glancing at Blaine, who was sitting beside him, also staring at Wes. To say that the Asian looked frustrated was the understatement of the century.

"You serenade each other, you know each other's coffee orders, you sit closer to each other than to anyone else, and the way you just _look _at each other...How can you not see it?"

Kurt let out a groan, resisting his urge to hit his head against the desk. Why hadn't Wes stopped talking about this yet? Kurt was crazy about Blaine, but he had told him that after Valentine's Day and the boy had clearly said that he didn't want to mess this up. And quite frankly, Kurt didn't want to either. Blaine was the best thing that had ever happened to him and if not losing him meant remaining only friends, he would deal with that. But Wes...Wes was just making this humiliating for him, and reminding him that Blaine _wasn't _interested. "Wes, can you please just drop it?" he said, not bothering to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Blaine and I are _friends_. Can't you just leave it at that, please?"

"But you're _not_!" insisted Wes, which was met by a simultaneous groan from both boys. "You're both head over heels and neither of you can see it! Everyone knows it, guys. _Everyone _except you."

"Wes, we're as in love as you and David are," stated Blaine, and Kurt felt his heart sink slightly as he did every time Blaine denied that there was anything between them. He knew that they were just friends, but he couldn't help but dream of ever being more. It would never happen, but he could dream.

Wes stood up, throwing his hands in the air. "You're both _idiots_!" he said, drawing attention from some of the other students in the same room. "We are going to make you see it, and you will thank us for it!" He gathered up his books, and stalked off, hearing the two boys sigh simultaneously behind him.

"They're not going to leave us alone, are they?" sighed Blaine, turning to face the other boy. Kurt shook his head.

"They're far too stubborn for that. How are we supposed to get them to leave us alone?"

A smile came across Blaine's face. "I have an idea."

**One**

Holding Blaine's hand was normal.

Blaine was a touchy-feely person. He had realised this when, upon their first meeting, it took Blaine under a minute to reach out and take his hand. So holding hands with Blaine was nothing out of the ordinary.

Holding hands with Blaine as boyfriends, however, felt natural.

_It's fake_, Kurt had to keep reminding himself. They weren't _really _boyfriends. They were just pretending to be so that Wes and David would quit pestering them on the matter. They'd probably have to deal with their continuous taunts and comments of "I told you so" for a few weeks, but it would be better than the two insisting that they were crazy for each other and trying to get them together.

Come to think of it, Kurt hadn't the faintest clue what Blaine's plan was once they had told Wes and David that they were now together. They couldn't keep pretending to be boyfriends forever. Perhaps they were going to pretend to break-up. He didn't know. Blaine was the one planning this.

They pushed open the door to one of the almost-empty common rooms, spotting Wes and David sitting on one of the couches, deep in conversation (presumably about their next 'Prove the Existence of Klaine' plan). Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand lightly, and he instinctively squeezed it back as they walked over to the two.

"Wes, David," Blaine greeted, and the two boys looked up immediately, eyes drawn briefly to Blaine and Kurt's clasped hand before they looked back up at Blaine again, hope in both their eyes.

"We thought about what you said," Blaine continued, "and, as much as it pains us to admit it, maybe you were right. We're just going to give this a go, and see what happens."

As a brilliant performer, Blaine was able to take on whatever role he wished, and so he spoke the words in a way that would make anyone believe he was speaking the truth. Kurt had expected Wes and David to cheer or high-five, or anything to show that they believed him. However, they instead looked doubtful.

"You're not really dating," said David, saying it not as a question but as a statement. Kurt frowned, and chose to be the one to speak up.

"Of course we are."

"Prove it," said Wes, looking suspiciously between the two boys. Kurt felt his stomach back flip as he glanced at Blaine, who was clearly at a loss for what to do. Kurt had an idea, though. Quite frankly, he would have liked to do this for real. But this would likely be the only chance he'd ever get to do it, and so, before he gave himself the chance to back out, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

Everything stopped. Wes and David were silent, and he felt Blaine stiffen slightly. What had he done? He had messed everything up, everything would be awkward now, Blaine would probably hate –

Then Blaine was kissing back.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Wes and David cheer, but his mind was focussed solely on the feel of Blaine's lips as they moved against his, and then the feel of Blaine's arms as they wrapped loosely around his waist, coaxing him closer.

He heard Wes and David cough awkwardly and make up some excuse of somewhere they had to be before disappearing from the room, but Kurt was far too distracted to care, moving one hand up to cup Blaine's jaw.

Their lips parted, though their faces lingered mere centimetres away from each other. Blaine's face was red and Kurt was sure his own face was a similar colour.

"That wasn't just for the act, was it?" Blaine murmured, gaze dropping briefly to his lips before meeting his eyes once more. Kurt shook his head, and Blaine smiled. "Good."

And then he closed the small distance between their lips and they were kissing once more.

Sometime, when Kurt was thinking clearly again, he'd remind himself to thank Wes and David. But right now, the only thing that mattered was Blaine, and he didn't have another care in the world.

* * *

><p>Your opinions are greatly appreciated.<p>

Thanks for taking the time to read it.


End file.
